


They waited until the eleventh minute

by Silent_Nightmare



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Nightmare/pseuds/Silent_Nightmare
Summary: Very little has changed about Lakonia since Kassandra left as a child. Still there are some new perks.
Relationships: Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	They waited until the eleventh minute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My very fist work in this fandom and on AO3 ever. Be kind please :)
> 
> It is very apparent from the work that english is not my first, second and probably not any other number you want to add language. I would still like to share my little story with you. And if there is anyone who would like to gently educate me about my mistakes I am all ears!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

Very little has changed about Lakonia since Kassandra left as a child. She still gladly accepts Brasidas offer to show her around. Mother watches them leave from the porch of Kassandra’s childhood home, and smirks at her in an unbearable knowing way. Thankfully Brasidas either doesn’t notice or, which is more likely, is too nice to comment on it.

  
They start at the centre of the city, which is somewhat familiar, and her guide points out the changes and expenses the city has undergone over the years after her… departure.

  
“You can say ‘after they kicked you out’,” Kassandra offers when she notices how carefully he’s choosing his words. “I am not that sensitive about it.”

  
“Oh, really?” he turns to her with a mirth in his eyes. “Personally, I heard it was more of a throw than a kick. But you know, it’s all second hand information.”

  
“You-!” She lunges at him half-heartedly and he easily dodges her hand. They both laugh and bring stares from other people on the street on themselves but Kassandra finds she doesn’t mind. Doesn’t care for onlookers.

  
“You know,” she says as her eyes roam over the rooftops and finally settle on a temple up a hill. “I have never actually seen the whole city from above.”

  
Brasidas follows her gaze and his eyes widen a bit. “You’re not serious.” He says more like a wistful hope than something he actually believes.

  
“Want to bet?”

  
She’s off before he can even voice any protest and laughs at the ungraceful spluttering she hears somewhere behind before he actually follows.

  
It isn’t actually much of a race since Kassandra spends half of her time running and scaling seemingly unreachable places. Brasidas very obviously doesn’t. She holds down her hand to help him up on the last ledge, after which he rolls onto the rooftop with an undignified huff.

  
“You’re a monster,” he tells her with a wide grin as he lays there on his back, his dark eyes pointed at her with a feeling she might not know by name but knows all the same. And suddenly, strangely, it is her who can’t seem to catch her breath.  
The sunset is painting everything around into lovely shades of reds and oranges and pinks and she gets distracted. By the buildings with bright red and gold Spartan insignia, the statues of generals larger than life and long dead and gone, the mountains and lands framing the horizon. This is the land of her ancestors. A place she longed after and dreaded her whole life. And yet, despite finally being here, all she has eyes for is Brasidas.

  
Kassandra has dragged them up here for the view that suddenly feels so insignificant. Instead she watches him, as he sits up, talking about the places below them, about the people living here, who so long ago decided Kassandra won’t grow up as one of them, and she finds she isn’t really listening at all.

  
Briefly she wonders how much different her life would be, had she stayed. If she didn’t jump in in what turned out to be a futile attempt to save her little brother. If she grew up a real Spartan. What would change between her and her family. What life would she lead now. And of course, what of Brasidas.

  
Just as quickly as the thought came to her, she lets it slide away. It doesn’t matter. The past is past. The present is here and now. And the future lays ahead. And with a bit of luck, it can be shared by both of them.

  
“So what do you think?” Brasidas asks, gesturing to the city below. “Do you want to make Sparta your new home?”

  
This time Kassandra does actually take a real look around though her eyes find his soon again.

  
“I am not sure,” she answers truthfully. Because there has never been lies between them and she would keep it that way. Still she smiles. “I can certainly see the perks, though.”


End file.
